


Road Trip

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: The guys go road tripping.Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: road trip





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Road trippin' by Red Hot Chili Peppers


End file.
